Wireless systems use antennas at both ends of a link, e.g., at an access point and at a station (e.g., laptop, personal digital assistant, etc.). However, the range of conventional antennas can be degraded by several factors, such as path loss due to objects in the line of sight; environmental changes; and signal reflections. Further, conventional wireless systems can be complicated and expensive to deploy because of coverage requirements.
Accordingly, a new system and method are needed that overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies.